Tardis Adventures (version 11)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: The Doctor is pulled into the Star Trek universe, where three crew members of the U. S. S. Enterprise have been abducted to provide entertainment for an alien species.


The Doctor was being pulled into another universe by a ripple in the very fabric of reality. The worst part of it was that he had no idea what had created the ripple in the first place, and that had peaked his curiosity. He clinged to his control console with one hand and worked the controls with the other. However, he could not prevent his Tardis from being pulled into the ripple. At that moment, the inside of the Tardis turned bright red.

In the universe the Doctor was dragged to, the U. S. S. Enterprise was heading towards a distress beacon, originating from the U. S. S. Niya. The Niya is another deep space exploration vessel, captained by Takeko Nakano; she is named after a famous Japanese figure. She is known for being calm under pressure, and for having quite a few one-night stands.

"How long before we reach the Niya, Mr. Spock?" Captain Kirk asked.

"We will reach their coordinates in three minutes." Spock replied.

"Do you think we should be battle ready, Captain?" Sulu asked. "All with have received is a their distress signal. None of our transmissions have been answered."

"Are you suggesting the Niya may have fallen under attack?" Spock inquired. "However, there are no enemy planets this far out, and no known enemy vessels."

"Wouldn't be the first time an unknown alien species struck the first blow without provocation." Sulu replied. "Remember the Romulans."

"Yes, but such occasions are rare and a very illogical action." Spock said.

"Still, it does happen." Sulu replied. "What do you think, Captain?"

"I think we should be prepared, but not get too worried until we have a reason to be." Jim answered. "Besides Mr. Sulu, we can always count on you to jab any enemies with your foil."

The crew on the bridge all laughed.

"Sir, the distress beacon has gone silent." Lieutenant Uhura, the comm. Officer, said. "Now, I am receiving a transmission in an unknown language."

"You are unable to translate it?" Jim inquired.

"I am afraid so." Uhura replied. "It is not in our linguistic database."

"Captain, we have arrived at the coordinates." Sulu said. "There is something very wrong, sir."

"Why do you say that?" Jim asked, his gut now telling something was very wrong as well.

"There is a ship here, but it isn't the Niya." Sulu replied. "It definitely isn't one of ours."

"Captain, the unidentified vessel is scanning us." Spock said. "Our shields can not stop it."

"All hands, full alert." Jim commanded. "Put that unknown ship on the viewing screen."

A second later, the vessel was shown. It was sphere-shaped and at least four times the overall size of the Enterprise. There was a black line around its center. A number of docking bays were visible in the black area. Purple beams of light were shot from the sphere at the Enterprise. They did no damage; instead they seemed to grab hold of Enterprise and pulled it into one of the docking bays.

"Mr. Spock, what do you make of this?" Jim asked.

"I am afraid that do not possess enough information at this point in time to reach an accurate conclusion." Spock replied. "However, I would suggest distancing ourselves from that vessel."

"I completely agree." Jim replied. "Full warp in reverse."

The crew went to work pushing the engines to full power in an attempt to get away. However, they were basically stuck. The Enterprise was unable to move even an inch backwards.

Jim opened an inner communication to the engine room. "Scotty, tell the engineers we need more power. Right now, we are trapped and we don't even know why."

"Captain," an unfamiliar voice replied. "Mr. Scott remained behind on Earth this trip to be with his sister when she gave birth. I am the replacement engineer, Rachael Moore."

"I don't care who's running the engines, get more out of her!" Jim said.

"Ah, sir, we can't." Rachael replied. "We don't know why, but the engines are shut down."

Damn it, Jim thought. Whoever they are, they certainly are advanced.

Then, the light everywhere in the Enterprise became tinted purple. Every crew member suddenly had a headache, blurry vision and felt itchy all-over. The sensations lasted under two minutes. Jim was tired of this extreme uncertainty. He looked to Spock, who was looking at something on his screen. His expression remained emotionless (like always) when he told Jim what had happened.

"Captain, we have shrunk." Spock said. "Currently, every crew member is the size of a cockroach, while the ship is the size of a old model car."

"That is disturbing." Jim replied. "But, the question remains, why?"

Just then, light surrounded Jim, Spock and Sulu. They were being beamed off the ship. Before they could do anything, the three of them were gone. Now, the three men were in a metal dome-shaped room with a single light at the highest point in the dome. There were no windows and the metal was smooth. The only thing inside the dome other than them was a wooden blue box with the word "Police" on it. Suddenly, the box opened and an old man stepped out. He had gray hair and a wrinkly face. He wore a navy blue hoodie and sunglasses.

"Well, so you're the culprits." He said with a Scottish accent.

"Beg your pardon?" Jim inquired. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play innocent." He replied. "You must have some advanced technology to create a ripple like that. Now, I want to know why I was brought here."

"So do we." Sulu said. "We were brought here against our will, just like you."

"Really?" He responded. "Then allow me to introduce myself. I am the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Jim asked.

"Doctor is my name." He replied. "Nice and simple and completely defines me."

"Odd, the term "Doctor" used for one who practices medicine and other healing arts." Spock said. "Yet, you say that it is your name?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" The Doctor asked.

"No, I don't believe there will be until there is another doctor in our group." Spock replied. "Then, there will be confusion as to which we are referring to."

"I suppose you have a point there." The Doctor said. "By the way, what species are you?"

"I am Vulcan." Spock answered. "I am surprised you knew I was not a human you clearly have never heard of the Vulcan race. Most human beings in such a situation assume I am merely another human with strange ears."

"Well, I'm not human." The Doctor replied. "My differences are just on the inside."

"I understand." Spock said. "Pleasure to meet you. I am Spock, and they are Jim Kirk and Hikaru Sulu. I have to ask, what exactly is that box you just emerged from?"

"That is my Tardis, my spaceship." The Doctor replied.

Then, the Tardis was suddenly covered in a light and disappeared.

"What sort of pudding brained alien has taken my Tardis?!" The Doctor shouted.

A voice then filled the room. "We are sorry to take it from you, but your Tardis' energy will be used for our entertainment."

"Your what?!" The Doctor exclaimed. "You listen, you pudding brained idiots, that ship is more powerful than you can imagine. I want it back, before you hurt yourselves with it."

"We will return it to you once you have completed the game." The voice replied.

A opening the size of the Tardis doors appeared in the wall.

"I guess we are supposed to go through that." Sulu said.

"It seems we have no choice." Jim replied. "Come along everyone."

Following Jim was Spock, Sulu and, most reluctantly, the Doctor.


End file.
